Would You Like to Dance?
by AnonymoWriter
Summary: Anger leads him to something he might call a mistake.


Long day of doing nothing. I wanted to unwind and go to a bar and just relax. Sarah had just told me that she was going to break up with me. Seriously, who just does that? Who just goes up to you and says 'I'm going to break up with you.' So she's at my house in Malibu, going through my shit to separate everything. Fine, well, fuck you too, Sarah. Do whatever the hell you want, because obviously you were okay with doing that to my heart.

So maybe I was already drunk when I walked into the bar. No one noticed. I obviously wasn't drunk enough if I was still able to think about her. So more alcohol was definitely necessary. I stumbled over to the bar and sat down next to a cute girl. Well hello there. She looked over at me and then down at the bar. Aw, she was shy. Or she knew who I was. Well, if she knew who I was, then introductions weren't necessary.

Instead of telling the bartender what I wanted, I tapped her shoulder, "Hey there," I slurred somewhat, "Wanna dance?" pssh, I was pretty damn coherent for someone who could barely stand! So yeah, I was pretty proud that those words were able to come out of my mouth.

She looked up at me, a little startled. She looked around and then up at me. Oh she so knew who I was. This made things easier. Well after tonight, she might hate me, but whatever. I could live with that. One girl hating me meant nothing. I'm sure there were a lot of people that hated me. But, well, fuck, she should be fucking flattered. But she smiled and nodded, "Sure," I held out my hand for her to take. I led her over to the dance floor.

I pulled her close to me as we danced. She didn't seem to reject my advances, so this was all going according to plan. Well now fuck, I had my own song stuck in my head. Ignoring that, I spun her around a few times before the crowd got bigger. I pulled her face into me before I whispered into her ear, "Wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

She looked up at me with big eyes. Oh yeah, she so knew what was on my mind and so did I. I led her out of the bar. Once we were outside, I looked her up and down. Yeah, I could so bang her and be fine with it. She had to be over 21. She wouldn't be at a bar if she weren't, so it was all good. I grinned, "Do you live alone?"

She nodded slowly, so I took her hand and let her lead me to her apartment. Once we were inside, I got a text saying 'Hey, you up to party tonight?' Fuck yeah! So I called him and all of my friends and invited them to this random girl's apartment. I still didn't know her name… and I was okay with that. Not long after that, I was letting everyone in, including one Ryan Ross.

When he saw her, I saw a look of recognition. Well, fuck, they knew each other? Whatever, I was still going to fuck her. Didn't matter either way. Ryan came over to me, "Where'd you find her?"

"A bar," I slurred with a slow nod. Ryan scoffed and walked off. I shrugged and swung my arm around her shoulders, leading her to her room. I closed the door and pushed her onto the bed. I climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

The following morning, I woke up and climbed out of bed before she even woke up. All of my friends were gone. They'd all managed to leave sometime before the night was over. Well, that worked better for me. Since I'd pretty much left this girl hung up to dry, I may as well clean up my mess. I threw out everything that needed throwing away and grabbed the trash bag.

I headed down to toss the whole thing out. After I had, I patted my hands on my jeans and turned to walk away until I heard, "Brendon?" so I turned around to look at her. She moved closer to me, "I have a question for you."

"Yeah, doll? Shoot," I leaned against the brick building, looking at her.

"Do you remember last night?"

I pursed my lips. I mean, I know what I did last night, but do I actually remember it? "No. But you could jog my memory," I grinned. When she didn't respond, I shrugged it off and started walking over to my car. She ran after me and grabbed my wrist. I stopped and turned to look at her, "What?"

"Would you like to dance?"

I grinned and nodded, "Sure," despite knowing this wouldn't jog my memory. This wouldn't help at all. I took her hands into mine and pulled her into me and danced a bit before turning her three times and spinning her away from me, "See ya later, doll. It was fun," I saluted her and headed to my car. Just as I got in, I was snapped into reality.

"BRENDON!" I heard Sarah scream my name. I blinked a few times and stared at her, "Are you even fucking listening to me? Fucking Christ! You and your stupid fucking ADHD. I swear—"

"You're going to break up with me because I'm not good enough for you. Because you know, it's not like I wrote a song for you, it's not like I've said no to shows for you. It's not like I've ditched my friends for you. And it's not like I've never cheated on you. Oh, and let's not forget that I never asked you to marry me. No, that never happened. None of it did. Right, I keep forgetting that that's my dream world… No wait, it's not. Fuck you, Sarah," I grabbed my guitar and headed to the door, "I'm not letting you break up with me. I'm breaking up with you because you're so inconsiderate, you don't even think about anyone else but yourself… I may daydream about crushing your heart…But I'd never do it in real life… Why? Because I'm a nice guy," and out the door I went, slamming it behind me.

I drove off and went to a bar. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't want to sleep with anyone, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to get my mind off of Sarah. Just as I walked in, I saw the girl. That girl from my daydream. It hadn't happened in real life and I didn't want it to. But that didn't stop me from going up to her.

I slowly approached her and sat down, "Hey there. I'm Brendon. What's your name?"

Startled, she looked at me. The look on her face read 'HOLY SHIT', but I ignored it, "Uh… My… I… My… Jasmine…" her face turned bright red. I smiled and stood. She looked back down at the bar like I was going to leave.

Nah, I wasn't gonna leave. I offered my hand, "Would you like to dance?"


End file.
